Towel Off
by PaperFox19
Summary: Takeda and Kenichi have started dating and have entered an intimate relationship, but Takeda hates it when he has a match scheduled because then Kenichi won't touch him. Warning Yaoi and Language, Do not read if you do not like YAOI


I do not own kenichi the mightiest disciple or it's characters

Warning this is yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi

Towel Off

Takeda and Kenichi have started dating and have entered an intimate relationship, but Takeda hates it when he has a match scheduled because then Kenichi won't touch him.

Warning Yaoi and Language you have been warned

"But Kenichi we haven't had sex in 4 days, please…" Takeda pleaded embracing his lover from behind. Kenichi who was trying to meditate blushed as he felt his lover's arousal.

"Ab…Absolutely not, Apachai told me that boxers cannot have sex before their match, and it is not my fault your match kept getting pushed back." Kenichi moved away from him. Takeda mentally cursed the mountain man, sure his masters approved their relationship but they seemed to get a kick out of messing with them.

"Kenichi come on if we have a little quickie it shouldn't hurt." He snuck up behind his boyfriend and grasped his crotch causing Kenichi to yelp and then groan. "Besides I know you want it too." Kenichi caught Takeda's hand.

"Yes I do want it, but if I hinder your chances of winning your match tomorrow I could never forgive myself." He placed a soft kiss to Takeda's lips and the bluenette blushed. 'Damn it, he always says the right thing, damn him and his principles.'

Kenichi walked away to meditate alone and Takeda went to take a shower.

The day of Takeda's match arrived and he was sexually frustrated. He intended to win this match quickly and get to Kenichi for some well deserved sex.

Takeda's opponent was completely terrified at the aura Takeda was releasing. Takeda saw Kenichi in the stands and knew he was going to win.

The match began and it ended quickly. Takeda's opponent would be in the hospital a while for a broken jaw and a few cracked ribs but he would live.

He saw Kenichi leave the stands and head towards the locker room. 'Time to get going.' He got the date for his next fight and headed towards the locker room.

Kenichi was waiting for him with a towel. "Hey baby did you see that, that guy never stood a chance." Takeda said and Kenichi laughed.

"Yeah you were great." Kenichi began to wipe the sweat from Takeda's body. Takeda pull Kenichi close and planted a kiss to his lips. Kenichi moaned and deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss with a moan, when he felt Takeda's arousal brush against him. "Takeda can't you wait till we get home?"

"Noooo!" Takeda groaned and rubbed himself harder against Kenichi. Kenichi sighed and dumped the towel on Takeda's head. He got down on his knees and tugged down Takeda's shorts free his hard manhood.

Kenichi stroked Takeda's erection. "You're really wet."

"Yeah sorry got really sweaty during the fight." He held the towel out for Kenichi to take, so Kenichi could wipe him off. Instead Kenichi engulfed Takeda's entire length. Takeda moaned as Kenichi bobbed his head and sucked him down to the root.

"Wait, oh…ah Kenichi…stop…" Takeda gasped out as Kenichi's tongue licked the underside of his arousal. Kenichi did stop and pull off his lovers cock. He did reach and began to play with Takeda's balls. Takeda moaned. "Ahh Kenichi I'm all dirty."

"I know but this is a more fun way to clean you." Kenichi licked his member from base to tip, before he took down his arousal again and moaned. Takeda groaned and lost control. He started to fuck Kenichi's mouth.

Kenichi was surprised but took control quickly. He started bobbing his head matching Takeda's thrusts with hard sucks and swift licks. Takeda moaned Kenichi's name and buried his arousal down Kenichi's throat spilling his seed.

Kenichi gagged slightly but was able to pull back and milked Takeda of his seed.

Kenichi sucked Takeda's manhood clean. He looked up at his lover and licked his lips. His arousal was aching in his pants and with Takeda flushed and panting he wanted his own release. He stood up and began to strip off his clothes. Takeda watched his lover strip, his member started to rise.

Kenichi spun Takeda around and pressed him against the gray lockers. Kenichi pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He poured some lube over his fingers.

"Please Kenichi…" Takeda moaned as he looked back and saw Kenichi's arousal.

"I need to prep you first." Kenichi said and pressed his finger against Takeda's hole. Takeda groaned when one of Kenichi's wet fingers pushed inside him. "Takeda you're so tight."

"We haven't done it in days." Takeda moaned as Kenichi moved his finger in and out of him. Kenichi kissed his lover as he stretched him. Takeda moaned when Kenichi added a second finger and started stretching him gently. Takeda would have begged for more, or demanded Kenichi to be rougher, but the look in Kenichi's eyes meant he was going to get the hard fucking he wanted. He was going to need the stretching.

Kenichi added a third finger and started to finger fuck him. Kenichi was rough slamming his finger's in and out of Takeda's tight hole. Takeda moaned and clenched his fists against the lockers. He let out a soft whimper when Kenichi pulled his fingers out.

Kenichi lubed up his arousal and positioned his manhood at Takeda's waiting hole. With one strong thrust he buried his arousal in Takeda's ass making him cry out in pain mixed pleasure.

Kenichi wrapped his arms around Takeda and rocked his hips back and forth trying to ease Takeda's pain. Takeda was groaning in pleasure, he had his lover's manhood inside him and it felt so good. "You are so tight my sexy boxer." Kenichi's hand found its way to Takeda's dripping arousal. "And so hard."

"Ahh…Please Kenichi, fuck me I need you to fuck me now." Takeda moaned out. Kenichi smirked and started stroking Takeda's arousal and started pounding into him. Takeda moaned as his sweet spot was found quickly. Takeda arched his back and moaned.

Kenichi squeezed Takeda's manhood earning a whimper from the boxer. "You were so sexy today, I wanted to jump in the ring tear off your shorts and fuck you right there." Kenichi whispered licking Takeda's neck, Takeda shuddered and his manhood twitched. "I have wanted to do this for days." Kenichi stroked faster using the sweat and pre cum, while he fucked him harder, he hit Takeda's sweet spot again and again making Takeda cry out his name. "Fuck Kenichi, me too. I needed you so bad."

Kenichi brought his other hand down and smacked Takeda's ass. Takeda gasped and clenched around Kenichi's arousal. "Even with all your teasing driving me crazy." Takeda gasped feeling another slap to his ass.

"Kenichi I'm sorry. I just needed you so much." Takeda moaned out, but was smacked again. "Oh my sexy boxer, you will be sorry, when I ride your ass for the rest of the night. You ready to be fucked all night long?" Takeda moaned and turned to kiss his lover. He broke the kiss with a gasp as another smack to his ass was felt.

"Yes baby fuck me all night, I have been such a naughty boy and need to be punished." Takeda moaned and Kenichi started to fuck him harder giving his tan ass a slap every now and again.

The two fighters came together with a cry of each other's names. Takeda came spraying his load over his chest and Kenichi's hand. Kenichi filled Takeda with his seed.

Kenichi held Takeda close as they came down from their sex high.

"So when is your next match?" Kenichi asked giving Takeda a light massage. Takeda moaned in pleasure, his lover had amazing fingers.

"Ohhh, it's a week away." Takeda moaned out.

"Hmm then let's wash up, get dressed and head home." Kenichi said pulling free from his lover. Takeda like the idea and followed his lover to the showers. However in this lustful and passionate moment he forgot about Kenichi's masters.

Takeda and Kenichi did get to spend one night together before his master's kidnapped Kenichi for training. They didn't bring him back till the day of Takeda's fight.

Needless to say Takeda's opponent wound up in the hospital with more than a broken jaw and ribs. He was happy to see Kenichi in the locker room ready to towel him off.

End


End file.
